Don't Leave Me Behind
by Dweia81
Summary: Another B/V fic during that 3 years. Enough said.


Don't leave me behind

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball or any of it. (I also do not own the computer I used to compose this story, but w/e.)

Don't leave me behind

Bulma stared at the flickering computer screen. Rows of complex text streamed before her eyes but she was lost in thoughts. She tried to forget and concentrate at her task, but memories of the previous night replayed over and over in her mind, haunting her, taunting her.

"Let's break up…"

His words, like a blade, stabbed at her heart. What has she done to deserve this? She loved Yamcha with all her heart ever since they met so many years ago. How could he end it just like that? No explanation. Nothing. She didn't mean anything to him after all.

Perhaps if she had broken down in front of him, he might have changed his mind. No. Her pride will not allow that. She kept her mask of indifference although she had felt her chest being ripped open with a dull knife, her heart wrenched violently from her and thrown into the fire. She had not broken down. She kept her dignity, even as her mind screamed. Only in the silence of her room, did she let her emotion out. Her eyes hurt from the incessant grief.

She was alone.

Utterly alone.

The emptiness inside her swallowed all thoughts and memories, leaving a void nothing can fill.

The fates had forsaken her. She was cursed to be lonely forever, till eternity. Even though this eternity would only last 3 years, the androids are coming and they will only leave a path of destruction. It is cruel that the fates have decided that she shall live the last 3 years of her life in loneliness. Will she be the last of her friends to fall? The Z Warriors will be at the front line, facing the menace head on. Will she die at the terror's hands, alone even at death?

No! She screamed in her mind. There must be something she could do.

She had not moved. For hours after she has returned, she has sat in front of her computer, yearning to wake up from this nightmare. Minutes soon turned into hours.

Suddenly, the screen flickered and abruptly went blank.

Bulma ran her hands over her wet face quickly, hastily wiping away traces of her tears.

A power failure can only mean one thing, she thought, Gravity Chamber. She was right. Standing outside the Gravity Chamber was a very livid Saiyan Prince.

"You! What happened?"

"Power failure, Vegeta. I suspect that the gravity emulator had overheated." Bulma replied, in an emotionless voice she hoped had not betrayed her current state of mind.

"Fix it!" He ordered, but she has already disappeared into the chamber.

Bulma immediately busied herself with the mind boggling investigation of the complex circuits. For a moment, she was so caught up with the task, she forgot her grief. Perhaps this is my escape, she thought, perhaps this will help me forget him.

Pulling out a battery-like object, she threw it at the watching Vegeta. He caught it with ease and looked at it intently.

"That's the energy power plug. It's a safety enhancement my father installed to prevent the power supply from generate too much access energy and cause an explosion, like the previous time. It is easily replaced. Go eat something, I will have your toy up and running when you are done." She explained, easing herself past Vegeta out of the Chamber.

Vegeta stared at her retreating figure. Something is wrong with her, he thought. He had expected her to scream and rant as she always did when the Chamber broke down. His senses picked up the faint scent of half dried tears. "Oh…" he whispered to himself. "Weak emotional humans."

Deciding not to involve himself in her matters, Vegeta sprinted to the Kitchen and raided the one invention made by human that the Saiyan Prince considered worthy, the refrigerator.

True to her words, the lights returned while the Prince was halfway through emptying the fridge of anything edible. The familiar hum of the Chamber warmed his heart.

Rejuvenated, Vegeta returned to his toy to find Bulma vigorously writing on a clipboard.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta demanded in his most scornful tone. He expected her temper to flare out eventually. If nothing else, their regular verbal sparring always put him in a better mood when he commerce training.

"I will be done in a few minutes, Vegeta." She said, without turning to look.

"What are you doing?" He repeated, hoping to egg her into a verbal spar. "Picking up the so called human art of scratching on a white parchment?"

"Taking notes. I'm in the mood to upgrade this baby. I shall make one so tough, you won't be able to keep up." Bulma maintained her composure, knowing his tricks too well.

Not knowing if it was the aftereffect of the meal he just had or the prospect of a better tool to reach super Saiyan, Vegeta purred audibly. He caught himself quickly, a faint blush on his face.

"I am the Saiyan Prince. Nothing on this weak planet can keep up with me." He crossed his arms across his chest and gave her his famous smirk.

"We'll see." She replied softly, finishing her last few lines on the clipboard.

As she passed the smirking Prince, a thought came to him and he grabbed her arm. "Why are you doing this? What is your ploy? I know you humans do not give free offers unless you want something in return." He challenged.

"No! I just wanted to… Look, I am making you a bigger, better Chamber, because I… do not want to be killed by the androids." Her voice was haughty but her eyes welled up with fresh tears, betraying her.

Vegeta was not convinced. He slammed her on the wall as lightly as he could and pinned her down with both hands on her shoulder. "Liar! Tell me the truth!"

His accusation broke the already crumbling walls of her last defense. Her tears flowed down her face and landed on Vegeta's gloved hands.

Surprised and slightly disgusted, Vegeta withdrew his hands.

Suddenly, she pounced on him and embraced him in a tight hug. "Please, Vegeta, don't leave me behind." She sobbed in his ear. As quickly as it happened, she released him and sprinted away.

Vegeta stared at her retreating form, again, caught off guard by her sudden gesture.

Two months, two days and twenty-two hours. It was a personally high score for Bulma, heiress to the Capsule Corporation, number one genius in the universe. It was done. The new Gravity Chamber.

Vegeta examined the structure on the lawn before entering it. He was greeted by a smirking Bulma. "And why is this chunk of steel and iron so tough that I, the Saiyan Prince, will not be able to keep up?" He was intrigued. He had not expected the new Gravity Chamber to be completed so quickly. It took nearly four months for the Professor and his daughter to salvage and rebuild the Gravity Chamber which exploded. She had been most secretive about her project, even her noisy mother was unable to ply any information from her.

The structure was dome-shaped, similar to its predecessors but larger in size.

"First of all, molecular engineered metal alloy", she explained, tapping her knuckles on the shiny surface of the structure, "this stuff is harder than diamond and 100 immune to energy blasts of up to 20,000 vibs."

Vegeta aimed a ki blast at the wall. When the thick smoke that always occurred dissipated, the surface of the structure retained its showroom finish, no dents, not even a scratch. Vegeta allowed himself a tiny satisfied smirk.

"These are what I call Environmental Stimulators." She pointed to what looked like air vents on the wall. "They can emulate harsh conditions, such as heat or subzero temperatures. This will increase your training efficiency by at least 150."

"What about gravitational pull?" Vegeta asked, glancing at the digital display above the controls.

"Upgraded to 450G, guaranteed!"

"Barely adequate." He responded, barely able to contain his thrill and delight.

With a triumphant smile, Bulma took out a box of blue capsules and brought it to her chest, hugging it with pure bliss and joy. "My personal best, Nano repair bots. These tiny babies will repair the Chamber when it breaks down in a matter of minutes or a maximum of an hour, depending on the level of damage. This means…"

Vegeta's eyes widen. "No more interruption in my training!" His heart leaped at the wonderful news.

"Well, I was actually going to say, a breakthrough in technology, but that works too." She laughed, her voice musical and light.

Vegeta's hands itched to begin his training in this new toy. He knew that this will be the catalyst that would assist him in fulfilling his destiny. He ran his hand lightly over the controls. His destiny was finally in his reach. Vegeta did not notice that he was purring.

Bulma did. She giggled at this new unknown side of Vegeta, mentally preserving this scene. When she turned and exited from the Chamber, Vegeta was already punching in instructions to begin his training.

Bulma was jubilant. She had done it! She had built the ultimate training utility. Not only that, she had also managed to get over her heartache, Yamcha. She felt free. The only killjoy was that deep down, she still felt alone.

The two weeks that followed was pure bliss to Bulma. No longer did she have to disrupt what she was doing to play technician for a certain Saiyan Prince. No longer did Vegeta trample into the house, demanding servicing for his precious toy. Her only duty of maintaining the Chamber was to ensure a constant supply of nano bots capusules within reach of the Prince.

However, Bulma noticed a change in the Prince's behavior. He had grown more withdrawn, more icy. He had always avoided social contact but he had taken that to newer heights. She no longer saw him at meal times, he had requested his meals to be taken to the Chamber. He would always raise before her and return to his room after she had fallen asleep. Bulma even wondered if he had taken residence in the Chamber itself if not for the telltale signs of use in his room before the cleaning bots were activated.

To be honest, Bulma found herself missing the regular verbal sparring matches they had.

One night, Bulma roused sleepily from her bed. She had a burning thirst and needed a glass of water. She made her way clumsily to the kitchen to quench her thirst.

When she passed by Vegeta's room, she noticed that the door was open. Vegeta was standing in front of the window, back facing the door. He was bathed in bright moonlight streaming from the window. His figure seems luminance in the moonlight, surrounded by a pale aura of his own. He was mumbling. Curious, Bulma tiptoed closer towards him, listening hard.

"I know you are there. I can hear and smell you."

Caught in the act, a blush appeared on her face. "It's really late, shouldn't you should be sleeping, resting your body for another day of training from hell."

"It's not working."

"What's not working? The Chamber? Impossible, it is perfect beyond…"

"The training. It's not working."

"Impossible."

"Then why am I not super Saiyan yet?"

For the first time in her life, Bulma sensed emotions in the Prince's voice. There were disappointment, anger, regret, sorrow and even, fear. She knew Vegeta was all too capable of expressing anger, but regret and sorrow too?

"What am I doing wrong? I can feel it. I know it's there, but why? Why am I not super Saiyan yet? I can almost feel it escape through my fingers every single time. I… I don't understand." He buried his face in his hands in frustration.

Bulma felt it. The loneliness. The Prince was lonely, just as she had been. Without knowing why, Bulma ran up to him and embraced him. She rested her face on his back, knowing that it was only a matter of seconds before Vegeta pushed her away.

He did not.

He continued to stand where he was while allowing Bulma to hug him. He found it comforting. Her scent was pleasant, her warm breath loosen the tension that had been building up in him. He felt his body relaxing. He stood there for a very long time, but soon Bulma's increased weight leaning on him informed him that she had fallen asleep.

Regrettably, Vegeta carried her back to her bed, cradling her tenderly.

Bulma found herself on her own bed the next morning. She spent a brief moment wondering if the previous night's occurrence had been a dream. It was too real to be a dream. She could still sense the deep loneliness she felt the previous night. She wanted to help him.

For the next few days, Bulma spent every waking hour filtering through all the video clips taken by the surveillance camera installed in the Chamber. She was amazed by the sheer determination that the Prince had, trudging through various vigorous training routines. She also started to notice how perfect his body was. Masculine and compact, there wasn't an inch of imperfection anywhere. His expression was always fierce. His eyes were intense, focusing on a goal only he can see. Sweat from his body glittered in the reflected light of his ki blasts. Vegeta was never as tall as Yamcha or Goku, but, his body was the most perfect. He was, indeed, the perfect Prince with the body of a God.

Then, she saw it. It was a spilt second frame, but it was there. Vegeta's hair shone in gold and his eyes turned from black to teal. Bulma reviewed the clip, frame by frame. It did not happen only once, there were several frames which showed Vegeta in the form of super Saiyan, even though it was only for a split second. It was always happened the spilt second before he collapsed in near exhaustion.

Overjoyed, she waited impatiently for the selected frames to be printed out. She had to tell Vegeta immediately. She grabbed the printout and ran to the Chamber.

She looked into the Chamber and saw Vegeta bent over, panting deeply. Bulma could see the frustration and exhaustion on his face. She banged on the entrance, trying to get his attention. Vegeta noticed and struggled towards the entrance.

"Are you alright?" Her voice filled with concern, her hands automatically moved to support the exhausted Saiyan Prince.

"What?" Vegeta mumbled, pushing her hands away. He seemed to be on the verge of collapsing.

Alarms bells rang in Bulma's head. She had to get him back to the sick bay immediately. She supported him awkwardly trying to keep in conscious with simple questions, but Vegeta only mumbled over and over again, "What am I doing wrong? What am I doing wrong?"

Painfully and slowly, they reached the sick bay. When Vegeta realized that he was within inches from a bed, he let himself go, collapsing on the bed. Unfortunately, Bulma was pinned directly under him. With all her might, she was unable to escape from Vegeta's hold. She shouted and screamed for help but only received a tighter embrace from Vegeta.

In her confinement, she made a simple check of Vegeta, looking for any injury or wounds. Relieved that she was unable to find any, she deduced that Vegeta was simply exhausted.

She watched Vegeta's sleeping face. It was strangely gentle, more handsome than she had ever seen him. Her blood raced at their close proximity and her heart beat faster. She breathing quicken as she inhale his husky scent. She did not find it disgusting, even though Vegeta just finished one of his training from hell routine. It was intoxicating and addictive.

Bulma realized that she was becoming attracted to Vegeta. She also knew that the Saiyan Prince would never feel the same way about her. She was only a normal human, he was the Saiyan Prince. All she could do was to enjoy this moment. Soon, she fell into a blissful doze in the Prince's arms.

When she opened her eyes again, the sick bay was dimly illuminated by the "Exit" sign. She was still pinned under Vegeta but in their sleep, they have somehow moved into an extremely suggestive position should anyone see them now. Blood rushed into Bulma's face as she turned beet red from embarrassment.

She attempted to maneuver into a less suggestive position. Her movements roused Vegeta and he started to regain consciousness. Bulma quickly urged Vegeta to wake up.

Vegeta groaned. His muscles were aching from he prior training. He caught the scent of something that made him jolt awake. It was her scent, but different and it was arousing him. He laid there, inhaling deeply, trying to make out what was making her scent different. It was mixed with another scent. His scent!

He opened his eyes and realized that he had her pinned underneath him on a bed. Oh no, he thought. His eyes widen when he noticed the position they were in. Hastily, he jumped off the bed and retreated several feet away from it.

"We… Did we… You… I…" he stuttered, "Argh! Tell me what happened! Tell me we didn't do it!"

"No! Nothing like that!" Bulma explained, her face going a shade redder. "I went to the Chamber to tell you something but you were on the verge of an exhaustion collapse. I struggled to help you here for some medical attention. As soon as you saw the bed, you collapsed. I got pinned down by you and could not get free. I tried to wake you up, but you were out cold. I tried calling for help, but no one came. Soon I got tired and fell asleep, when I woke up, we were in that position. Then, I tried to wiggle out of it and you woke up. Thank goodness, are you alright?" She kept the fact that Vegeta was holding her tightly like a treasured possession from him. It would be something she would take to the grave with her.

Relief washed over Vegeta. "What… What was it that you find important enough to disturb my training?"

"Yes! Very!" Bulma exclaimed, remembering why she had rushed to the Chamber. She looked around for the printouts before realizing that she had dropped them while helping Vegeta. "I left it outside the Chamber! Oh, nevermind, come with me!"

She pulled Vegeta's hand and dragged him out of the sick bay, towards her room.

Her scent was driving Vegeta mad with every step they took. His hand ached to touch her. He wanted to run his fingers through her blue silky hair. He desired to gaze into her sapphire eyes. He longed to taste her lips with his own. He needed to explore every inch of her lustrous body. He wanted to feel her underneath him. No! He stopped himself. He would not allow his animal lust to take over.

As they entered her room, Vegeta felt weak. Her pure scent was deeply embedded in everything and it called to him, seducing him, enticing him. He gripped Bulma's arm suddenly and pulled her close. He regretted his action almost immediately. Their combined scent on Bulma was overpowering his self control.

"You… you have to take a shower!" He rasped. The sentence was short and simple, but the strength and self control he needed to say it was enormous. His eyes were already undressing Bulma and he struggled to remove the image from his mind.

"But this is really important!" Bulma argued.

"Now!"

"You don't understand…"

"Now!"

"But…"

"I… said… NOW!"

"You are not thinking of peeking, are you?" She said, slightly amused.

"This is not the time to challenge me!"

"I am not challenging you! I just want to show you... This is really important…" Bulma pleaded.

"Do it afterwards! Take that shower, now!"

"You don't understand…"

"You smell! Take that shower!"

"Smell? Like what, Mr. Higher-life-form-with-advance-sense-of-smell?" Bulma fumed, forgetting her task of urgency.

"You don't want to know!" Vegeta answered, not trusting himself to say the word he wanted to say, lust.

"Mr. I-endure-training-from-hell-everyday afraid of a little sweat?"

Frustrated, Vegeta released her arm and threaten to aim a ki blast at her. He raised his right hand at her.

"Alright! Fine! Shower, now! I get it." Bulma retreated into the adjourning bathroom in fear.

Even as Bulma welcomed the warm carcass of water, Vegeta struggled to regain his self control. The lingering scent was slowly corrupting him. He ran out of the room and took deep breaths of clean air untainted by the scent of the blue succubus. He was sweating profusely but his discipline and self control returned.

When Bulma exited the bathroom, she was surprised to see Vegeta sitting outside her room.

"Get over here, I want to show you something!" She called to him.

Warily, Vegeta entered the room. He was relieved that he can no longer smell their combined scent. The pure scent of her was still alluring, but he still remained in control.

"Look at this!" Bulma pointed at the computer screen.

Vegeta's eyes widen at what he saw. His hair was golden and his eyes teal. He was super Saiyan. "Where did you get this?" He demanded, his hands affixed on the screen.

"This is a still image from surveillance videos from last week. It is not all, I have dozens of such pictures. You are not doing anything wrong, Vegeta. You are almost there!" She exclaimed.

"Show me!" He was exultant. He was almost there. More proof, he needed more proof.

Bulma quickly showed him the rest of the pictures she had compiled, explaining her observations and of how the frequency had increased tenfold recently. She went on about experiments and tests they could do and equipment that could be used, but Vegeta was no longer listening. He looked at the blue-haired genius in a new light. For the first time in his life, he looked at her, not as an inferior being, but as an equal.

He saw how precious and talented she was. He noticed how extremely beautiful she looked, even without the colorful powders that often adorned her face. She had become more beautiful than when he saw her for the first time on Namek. He also realized how fragile she was. How he had wanted her then and so much more now. To make her belong to him and him only.

His need for her was primitive, the level of animals. Compared to this blue angel in front of him, he was the animal. He knew he could never rise to the level she would have wanted, this "love" that all humans enjoyed harping about. With deep regret, he had rejected himself for her, because she was too precious and too fragile for a beast like him.

Feeling his eyes on her, Bulma turned to look at the Prince. Their eyes met. She saw sadness, regret and an intense struggle in his eyes. He saw pride and joy for him in hers. Most of all, he saw the affection, trust and hope she had for him.

They stayed like that for the longest of moments, drinking in the gaze of each other. Unconsciously, each inched towards the other, paving the way for a kiss. They felt each other's breathing quicken, their hearts beating faster.

"No…" Vegeta stopped, though it stung his heart when he did. "We shouldn't do this…"

"Hush…" She silenced him with one finger. "Let me live in this moment. Let this moment keep me alive." Bulma leaned in and kissed him. The kiss started innocently sweet, but soon evolved to deeply passionate.

"You will regret this." Vegeta prophesied.

"No."

"I cannot be what you want me to be. I will never even come close."

"It doesn't matter."

"You do not want to live your life in regret. Reconsider." He pleaded.

"Only for this moment, let you be the man and let me be your woman. I will not regret." She whispered.

He knew that she was not lying, he was convinced. "So be it, Woman."

"So be it."

Giving in.

The next morning, Bulma woke up alone in her bed. They did not see each other for the rest of the day. Any other woman would have gone crazy at Vegeta's non charlatan way, but Bulma Briefs wasn't any other woman. She was content. She would live another day just so that she could remember the moment, the moment that would last her a lifetime.

She had not expected to be disturbed in the middle of night by a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist from her back. Someone had silently crawled into her bed beside her. He seemed to be taking great pains to secure her protectively and comfortably in his embrace, inhaling her scent almost greedily. A soft and regular purr resounding from within the quiet assailant betrayed his identity. In his arms, she slept peacefully.

They never arranged what became a nightly ritual, neither did they talked about their intimacy. Their physical intimacy never went beyond their night ritual but Bulma was more than grateful. She knew that at least, she would not be alone when she slept and neither would he be.

Several weeks later, Bulma began to experience morning sickness and peculiar cravings for exotic foods. She believed she was pregnant. A trip to the doctor confirmed it and her joy knew no bounds.

Her parents took the news better than she thought they would. They trusted that she was old enough to make her own decisions. She was apprehensive about informing the father of the child, but she knew she had to tell him. She would tell him that night.

She surprised him, reading a report while staying up till he finished his daily training. He sat on the bed, his arms across his chest, waiting, expecting.

"I am pregnant." Bulma said calmly.

"I know."

"I want to keep it."

"Why?" His tone was accusing, and perhaps a little frightened. Was she regretting it now? Was she keeping the child to remind her of her mistake, or was she keeping the child to mock him?

"It is a gift. I must keep it." Her voice was clear and determined.

"Gift?" Vegeta was puzzled. Surely she should be thinking the child as a burden.

"Yes, a gift." Rubbing her still girlish abdomen gently, she continued, "A most precious gift. With this child, I will never be alone again. I will have this child for company. Never alone again."

"You fear loneliness?"

"More than you can imagine."

"Will I have to do anything?" He sounded cautious, like a man ready to run.

"No. You don't have to do anything, just let me have this child for myself."

"So be it, Woman." He obliged.

"So be it."

And then they slept.

The preparation for the coming of the child was intensive. Bulma's mother spared no expenses and nearly bought the entire store on her first shopping trip. Bulma had to resort to limiting her mother's purchases to what she could fit into one car. Not to be disappointed, Bulma's mother bought an 8-seater.

The house was soon redecorated with child-safe furniture and baby posters. Anywhere he went, Vegeta had to face something in either light blue or light pink. It drove him nuts. He longed for the days where he didn't expect his meals to be a weird light blue or a bizarre light pink. Such was the power of Bulma's mother.

He soon decided that the hassle and bustle was distracting him, though truth be told, he was getting more distracted by Bulma. His instincts told him that he was close to achieving super Saiyan. He needed to train without distractions. He knew where he could go.

"You're done early tonight!" Bulma exclaimed, brushing her hair in front of her vanity table.

"I was distracted." He replied, sitting on an armchair near the bed.

"I apologized. My mother never believed in small scale productions."

"I need some place to train without distractions. I… have to go…" He felt a twitch of guilt when he finished. To leave at this point was almost like deserting her.

"Space!" Bulma supplied. "Yes, definitely space. I will need some time to prepare the required supplies, when do you need to leave?"

"You are not upset?" Her non charlatan attitude confused him.

"Of course not! I feel guilty for having to put you through all this. When do you need to leave?" She made her way to the bed, and lay on it with relief. Her back was about to give way.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. It's the least I can do. When do you want to leave?"

Vegeta was unprepared by her offer. "Next week?"

"Hmm…" Bulma made some mental calculations. "Too much, 3 days."

"3 days?" Vegeta was offended by the way she didn't mind him leaving to train. He was almost hurt when she replied that she could get the preparations ready in 3 days. He had thought she would care, maybe just a little. His pride, however, did not allow him to voice his displeasure.

"Yes, I need to rest."

Vegeta crawled into the bed, his arms snaking his way around her in a secure way without harming her or the child. Resting with her in his arms for the past few months had been something close to pleasure and it was addictive. Her comforting presence helped him relax after a hard day's training, something that he had never experienced before. He could hardly complain, Bulma never pressured him into making any commitment promises or refused their nightly ritual. He had never felt more content.

"Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"The child, do you think it will be a he or a she." She asked.

"A he."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Affirmative."

"Trunks."

"What?"

"His name, Trunks."

"Hush, Woman, your child needs rest."

Three days passed quickly and soon Vegeta was gone. However, Bulma did not feel sad. She almost never felt sad or unhappy anymore. She knew Vegeta needed to be distraction free to achieve super Saiyan and wholeheartedly agree with his decision to train in space.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Bulma was due anytime. She felt Trunks kicking her for the past two months and believed he had been punching too.

At that moment, she felt a sharp pain in her pelvis area. She struggled to her computer, preparing to send out her distress signal for the ambulance. She immediately stopped, staring at a pop-up on the screen.

It was a signal transition invitation from Vegeta's Chamber in space. Overcome with concern for Vegeta, she accepted. Her mind began to fill with images of Vegeta injured, in trouble or worst, dead.

Bulma watched the screen meticulously, making sure Vegeta was alright. She was relieved that Vegeta was a picture of health and positively delighted.

"Woman? Is that you?" The transmission made Vegeta's voice sound somewhat robotic, but Bulma was sure it was him and he was alright.

The pain in Bulma's abdomen intensify slightly.

"Yes." She said painfully.

"I can't see you, turn on your camera."

"I can't turn it on." She lied. She did not want him to see her in such pain.

"Can you see me?"

"Yes, clearly."

"Now watch." He said, starting to power up. The screen began to get distorted by static. After a few minutes, the static settled down and Vegeta stood in his super Saiyan form.

"You have done it." Bulma exclaimed, biting her lips to prevent her from screaming in pain.

"Yes! I… still can't maintain it for too long," he admitted, powering down to his normal self, "but it's only a matter of time and intensive training."

"Well done! I am proud of you." She could taste blood on her lips.

"I… should get back to training."

"Alight. Good luck!" Bulma switched the transmission off, her water bag had broken, Trunks was coming. With her last ounce of strength, she sent out her distress signal to the nearest hospital and past out.

When Bulma woke up, her ordeal was over. Trunks was lying next to her bed, in an infant monitoring unit. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, his soft purple hair, his tiny fingers and his tiny toes. She giggled. His face held the exact scowl of the one who sired him.

Carefully, he lifted Trunks and placed him in a nursing position in her arms. "We are most lucky, Trunks, from now on, we have each other."

A/N : Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed composing it. I ask for your forgiveness for the various grammatical mistakes I have made. I would also like to apologize to the readers of my other incomplete fan fic, "Sky Blue and Darkness Black". I have developed a bit of a writer's block.


End file.
